The Chronicles Of Narnia: Life & Love
by strong man
Summary: Jadis is back into the realm and madder then ever before but the main perpus of this story is that the formor Secret Police wolf, Verden has been made a traitor of the Whrite Witch and has sworn to kill him for his betrayal and was sentenced to death for his failed attempt to kill Peter & Susenbut escaped


**_This is my movie of The Chronicles Of Narnia: The Life & Love, I watched even single movie through to the end and please don't asked how I got this pairing _**

**_Pairing:_** Verden/Mr Fox **(Slash)**

**_Date:_** October 18 2013

_**Rated:**_ K

Mr. Fox was playing in the flowers and having the time of his life, rolling around in the soft green grass until he heard a rattling noise in the bushes so he went to check it out

"Hello" He said peeking his head inside what he saw was a very scared wolf, he was hiding from Jadis who was a spirit due to her death in the first movie and following her being a ghost in the second movie but now she was relived in the realm by Prince Caspian

"Wait...your one of the Secret Police, you work for the White Witch" He said getting a good look at him

"I WAS part of the Police force but...I thought that since Maugrim died that I could carry on as the head captain but after the Witch agreed to go to war, I ran as fast as I can...leaving my teammates for dead" He said in a depressing tone not looking at him

Mr Fox went inside the bush and laid down beside him saying that he's all alone too making the wolf look at him

"Please...help me?" He said before putting at paw on his

"After through me against a tree" He said growling and so who him that he was sorry, his licked his nose causing him to stop

Mr Fox told him that him house was in the woods completely covered by grass, it was the perfect hideaway for his wolf friend and with that, he tiptoed out of the bush with the wolf following behind

Jdais used her heat vision that she now possessed to find that coward

"I know you here somewhere" She said evilly looking through her vision and when she found bright red, she knew she found him so with swing of her mere wand, she made the ground freeze over

Come on" Mr Fox in panic causing both to pick up speed making Jadis Sven madder then she was before and she blasted away at the trees and rocks

The two were panting but Mr Fox's house was just a little feather, he announced it to the wolf that they were going to make it

"Don't look back" He alerted the wolf who continued to look forward then they saw the hole in front of them

"Get ready to jump" He told the wolf and as the Witch was about to target them, the jumped into it making Jadis growl in anger

**(o)**

The two were sliding down a tunnel leading to a little room with a bed made of grass and wool, they crash landed into each other

"We..we made it" The wolf said panting

"Yeah...but you should rest...we'll talk tomorrow" He ordered him and the wolf agreed but his stomach growled

"You think you can get me something to eat? He said looking at him pleasingly

"Sure" He said walking towards him and licked his cheek before going out to the entrance but stopped, he would have to be quick so the Witch doesn't find him but most of all, his friend...he cared for his very much since he was no longer evil like...like...he was in love with him but why...of course he was highly attractive and handsome when he was not angry...wait, was he a homosexual?

He shook that thought out of his head and just focused on finding food for his friend, there was a pond nearby that had some good fish, he looked both ways to see if the Witch was in sight then when she was nowhere to be seen...it looked like the coast was clear he ran but remembered that Jadis was blind so he had to go into stealth mode

He hid behind the very first tree he saw then after a few seconds, went to another and repeated the method until he got to the pond. He saw hundreds of little fishes and licked his lips, he started to consume a large amount but kept some in his mouth for his friend and walked back until he bumped into Jadis

"Your Majesty" He bowed but she does not wanna here

"I know that you helping that traitor" She said pointing her ice wand at him which he gulped and quickly throw some mud in her face before continuing to the den making her vision all blurry

The wolf was waiting for his friend to return and while doing so, he was thinking that he kinda secretly found him cute in a way, but what...is it his eyes? , his smile? or is it his whole body?

It wasn't until he saw Mr Fox can in hot so he asked is he was okay

"Yeah, I'm fine" He said getting up and shaking himself off before going towards his bed...giving his friend the food that he requested and he chawed down on it while Mr Fox sat on the bed with him and cuddled up to his thick fur that Verden noticed

"What're you doing? He said eyeing him making the fox quacking with fear but all he got was a nuzzle on the cheek

"Wow...I-I'm speechless" He said not knowing how can a young wolf love an old guy like him

Look at it like this, I think I am falling in love with you" He said explaining his sexuality causing Mr Fox smile knowing that he felt the exact same about him

Those words that Verden said made the other's heart feel young again until they finally introduced themselves to one another

After Verden had finished eating his lunch before getting tired and he agreed cause he needs his rest then he laid in a half-heart position then the fox got sleepy as well, he laid in the same position as well thus fully completing the heart...both said goodnight to each other by licking one another's nose

_**I seriously don't know how I came to liking this pairing but them seem to be a good couple...anyway, the Pevensie children will not by included in this movie due to moving onto greater and better things. Anyway, Mr Fox seemed to forgive Verden but will Aslan and the others?**_

_**Place your answer by doing a review & like this pairing or now**_


End file.
